Oliver
Oliver came to the Island of Sodor in 1967. He escaped from being scrapped. The Fat Controller said that he was perfect for The Little Western and let him stay. Bio When Oliver first came to the railway, he was supposed to meet all the engines but, he was held up. Duck did not like this and started to complain. He met Oliver at Tidmouth Hault and told him off for being late without giving Oliver a chance to explain. Later, Oliver was taking a passenger train and saw Duck on the sand and helped him. At the sheds at Callan, Oliver and Duck reconciled and Oliver explained why he was late. He had to rescue two injured workmen and Percy and Toby from a rock slide. He also pulled the mail train after James furiously had an accident with his drawbar and the job was completely offered to him as a main job. Oliver was in On the Run and Escape, where he was telling Alice about his story of escaping scrap. He also appeared in Christmas Delivery, where he was helping a young woman to get to her husband for Christmas. He listened to the story of the Scottish twins' arrival on the island, meeting Alice over British Railways and some opinions of Sir Charles Topham Hatt, told James about Bear after the GWR tank engine met him in 1967 and spoke to Barry at Knapford station in 1985. After appearing in four episodes of Season 5, he appeared in the special Winds of Change where he and Gordon talked to Shane about their age which the Class 67 diesel was rudely remarking it as "unlawful". Oliver also appeared in two episodes of the first season of Sodor: The Modern Years, both of his appearances were cameos in the episodes, The Missing Engine and Homecoming. Basis Oliver is based on a GWR 1400 class locomotive. He was built in August 1934 and later rebuilt in 1959. Appearances Episodes * Season 1 - Great Western, Little Western and Night Run * Season 2 - Galloping Sausage (mentioned) * Season 3 - Search Engines (cameo), Bluebells and Batsmen (cameo), Comfort Zone, Gordon's Promise (mentioned) On the Run, Escape and Christmas Delivery * Season 4 - Decisions, Douglas the Brave, One Good Deed and Post and Prejudice * Barry the Rescue Engine: Back on Track * Season 5 - Doubts, Ruffled Feathers, Darkest Hour and Desperate Times * Season 1 STMY - The Missing Engine (not named, does not speak), Rough Start (cameo), Homecoming (cameo) and Cold Reception (cameo) * Season 2 STMY - Swan Song (cameo), Food for Thought (mentioned), Runaway (cameo), Percy's Post, The Thin Clergyman, Troublesome Trucks, The Devious Way (does not speak) and Endgame (does not speak) * Couriers and Concerns - The Troublesome Van (cameo) and Bumps in the Night (does not speak) * Little Western Lineage Cancelled Episodes * Fallen Flag Specials * Bad Apple (cameo) * Winds of Change Books * Locomotives and Legends Voice Actors * WildNorWester (Season 1 - Season 4) * Jinty1798 (Season 5 onwards) Trivia * In Season 1, Oliver's SI3D 2006 model was used, since it was the best model available at the time. At the beginning of Season 3, WildNorWester debuted a scratchbuilt model, which has been updated over time, including being "baked". * Oliver's model was the first one to be baked out of the engines during November and was the first released baked engine on WildNorWester's website. * Oliver has received his RWS colors in Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years. Gallery TidmouthHault.png Escape.png|Oliver escaping ChristmasDeliveryShot1.PNG WindsofChange8.png OliverSeason2STMY.png TheDeviousWay1.jpg OliverV2.jpg|Promo 800px-4866_Didcot_(1).jpg|Oliver's Basis Category:North West Railway Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:Tank Engines Category:The Little Western Category:Island of Sodor Category:Saved Engines Category:0-4-2